Clyde
'Clyde '''is a main character who appears in The Hell that Walks: The Final Season and is a former prisoner of the Revivalists. Personality Clyde is shown to be rather sarcastic numerous times, much to the disdain of others, and also will sometimes act outright rude towards others, although it isn't often. Despite this, he is shown to be loyal towards his friends and cares for their well-being. Pre-Apocalypse Not much is known about Clyde's life before the apocalypse except that he was a massive fan of video games and he was friends with Craig before the apocalypse. Additionally, he lived in Florida and worked at the Aventura Mall. Post-Apocalypse At some point during the apocalypse, Clyde and Craig were both captured by The Revivalists and kept prisoner along with Dan, Jason, Ariana and Jeanie. One day however, Clyde faked his death, and when a Revivalist took him to be added to the wall, Clyde attacked him and knocked him out, but was eventually shot in the leg by another Revivalist, although he was able to escape. The Games Begin While looking for help, Clyde is struck by a truck driven by Terrance Jadad, who is hurrying back to the Military Base in order to save an amputated Hiroto. Feeling guilty about hitting Clyde, Terrance decides to take him along. At the military base, Clyde is able to wake up and inform Terrance about the Revivalist prisoners, and asks if Terrance can help save the prisoners, including his friend Clyde, to which Terrance agrees. The Madness Within Clyde appears explaining the layout for the Aventura Mall, as he previously worked there. Later, he joins Cindy, Jenny, Terrance, Kaitlyn, Sean, Leon, Aiko, Nicole and Elroy, and while going through the sewers, he gets into a brief argument with Elroy over his decision to use his lighter in the sewers, unaware of the possibly of an explosion. Later, after he sees Terrance and Jenny kill Byron and Shane, he helps Craig, Jeanie, Dan, Ariana and Jason escape, and also explains the "Room of Correction" to the others. He then heads back to the truck along with Sean. Later, during the escape, Clyde helps Terrance out of the sewers and watches as Terrance incinerates the chasing Revivalists by tossing Clyde's lighter into the sewers, much to Clyde's displeasure. Clyde later joins the festival that occurs and later is present at the Crucifixion scene and is horrified by the sight. The Final Push When the Revivalists arrive, Clyde is present for their offer, and when the offer is refused and Gabe is killed, Clyde hides with Craig and Jenny. Jenny then asks him for a distraction, to which Clyde reluctantly agrees and acts like he wishes to join the Revivalists. This however is a lie, as Clyde gives Jenny enough time to kill Erick, Joel, Nick and Gregory with a RPG. Later, he is shown along with Craig being pinned down along with Homer, Sasha, Elroy and Sean, and witnesses Homer be killed. He is eventually saved by Tyler Horvath when the chopper arrives, and he, along with Craig, are able to get onto the chopper and escape, thus surviving the apocalypse. Two years later, Clyde is revealed to have retained his friendship with Craig years later, and the two were able to get their hands on a NES. Killed Victims * Gregory ''(Caused) * Joel (Caused) * Nick (Caused) * Erick (Caused) * Numerous counts of beasties. Relationships Craig Clyde and Craig have a close, near brotherly relationship as the two knew each other before the apocalypse and had traveled together throughout the apocalypse. Clyde is shown to also be willing to risk his life for Craig, as he pretended to play dead even though he knew the danger. When Craig is eventually saved, Clyde is overjoyed, and two years later, they still retained their relationship. Seth While not seen interacting much, it can be assumed that since Clyde was taken prisoner by Seth that he despises him. Appearances * The Hell that Walks: The Final Season ** The Games Begin ** The Madness Within ** The Final Push Trivia * Clyde's name, along with Craig, is likely a reference to the South Park characters of the same name. Category:Revivalists Category:Main Characters Category:Season 3 Category:Alive Category:Military Base